Naruto's Sexual Road Trip
by Phantom Of Lemons
Summary: This Story is just Naruto hooking up with girls while on a summer road trip contains mature sexual contain not sutiabale for kids.
1. The Busty Teacher

**Hey guys this is the first installment of Sexual Road trip and today it will be Naruto and Tsunade.**

Naruto Uzumaki was 18 and was on his last day of school, he was almost free the only problem, math. Naruto was six foot even he had short wildly spiky Sunkist blonde hair, he had tan skin. He wore dark blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt with a orange swirl symbol on it, a burnt orange jacket with black fur lining and no hood, and he had black work boots.

He resolved to go see his teacher after Miss Tsunade after class. As he walked up to his teacher he took a good look at her. She had pail blonde hair, large F-Cup maybe G-Cup Breasts, long sexy legs and a round bouncy ass. "miss Tsunade um, I need to ask you a question" the young man said "yes Naruto" the older blonde replied "is there anything I can do to raise my grade because I was planning a road trip this summer and I don't want to be stuck in summer school all summer" he answered. Tsunade contemplated this then thought _' I heard from the gossiping girls that naruto is pretty big maybe I can finally relieve myself of this sexual frustration'_ Tsunade thought.

"Okay naruto I will pass you on one condition, you have to fuck and must fuck me so hard I can't walk or I will fail you" Tsunade said with a devious smirk on her face "hell yes I have wanted to bang you for so long Miss Tsunade" Naruto replied after that they headed to her house and as soon as they walked in naruto pushed her into the counter and started a deep kiss "okay let's get started" Tsunade said as she slowly started stripping creating a large tent in Naruto's pants. "aww naruto is that for me how sweet" Tsunade cooed as she undid the buckle on Naruto's belt as he took of his jacket and shirt. As she released his package from its confinements she got a good look at his full 12 inch cock that was about 3 inches thick. _'I know they said it was big but this is fucking crazy'_ Tsunade thought as she tried to wrap her hand around and not being able to get it all the way started to jack him off "you like it when I massage your cock don't you" Tsunade purred as she slowly slid it into her mouth causing naruto to give a low moan "shit Tsunade you mouth is so warm but I wonder how good your throat feels" naruto said as he shove 6 inches down her throat causing her eyes to go wide as he fucked her throat "yeah Tsunade your throat feels good" he shouted as she started to jerk off what didn't fit in her throat and mouth "damn Tsunade I'm going to cum take my load" he shouted as he shot his first shot of cum filling Tsunade's mouth then the second shot he pulled out of her mouth and came on her face. "Naruto do you normally cum this much" Tsunade asked as the blonde nodded.

At that Naruto leaned Tsunade over the counter and slowly slid into her pussy causing her to scream in pleasure and pain "fuck naruto your so big your tearing my cunt apart" Tsunade screamed "shit you're so tight get ready because I'm not holding back" naruto said as he started to ram her tight cunt endlessly. "Shit naruto don't stop I'm gonna cum yes don't stop fuck me harder yes I'm cumming I'M CUMMING" the women screamed as she clamped down on Naruto's cock as he continued to fuck her roughly for another hour before he came. "Damn Tsunade that was great are you ready for round 2" Naruto said as he carried her over to the couch. He set her down and placed his tip at her ass "naruto what are you doing" Tsunade questioned with a hint of worry in her voice " well obviously I'm about to fuck your phat ass in two" he said as he rammed into her ass all the way and started to tear up her insides "NARUTO DON'T STOP IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD DON'T STOP JUST KEEP FUCKING MY TIGH ASS WITH YOUR HORSE SIZED DICK" she screamed as he rammed her relentlessly "yeah you like it don't you like it when I ram your tight ass you like it you fucking slut who do you belong to" he shouted as he smacked her ass hard "YOU NARUTO SAMA I BELONG TO YOU TO BE FUCKED WHEN EVER AND WHERE EVER JUST PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING MY ASS" Tsunade screamed as she came for the tenth time. He continued to pound her tight ass until she came for the 12th time he came for the 4th time. "shit Tsunade that was good did I pass" naruto asked as he pulled out of her "ye naruto you got an A+ good job have fun on your road trip but remember when you get back you are going to need a long tutoring session it may even take over night" she said as he got dressed "I will take you up on that offer as he walked out of the house.

_'Well I guess I better get to my apartment and get my stuff' _naruto thought to himself as he hopped in his 1969 Mercury Cougar and sped off.

**So what did you think I'm thinking either Tenten or Temari please leave a review**

**Phantom of the Leaf out**


	2. The Horny Land Lady

**Hey guys sorry I took so long but I was busy with a lot of crap from school and stuff ok and if you don't like my story then don't read it and don't post your fucking opinions on what I should and shouldn't do about writing my lemons and shit like that. I do like that you all have given me suggestions but if you are just going to put down my story then don't post ok. **

**Now let us get on with another episode of Naruto's Sexual Road Trip today is Ten-Ten.**

Naruto was tired he had been driving for 5 hours straight and was about to pass out when he saw a motel and pulled in. he got out and walked over to door. When he walked in he saw beautiful teenage girl she stood maybe a good 7 inches shorter than him with brown hair tied into two buns on the side of her head. You could tell she was Asian by her skin tone, she was wearing blue skinny jeans that showed off her shapely legs and toned ass, her shirt was a tight red tank top that made her C-cup breasts look bigger, and she was also wearing red converse all in all she was what any man would kill for.

With a beautiful smile she asked him " yes would you like a room for the night" Naruto looked at her for a second before he realized that she had said something to him " um yeah I would like a room for the night and did I mention that you are extremely beautiful" Naruto replied as a blush crept up her cheeks "why thank you sir may I know your name mine is Ten-Ten" she said as she handed him the room key and a piece of paper "ah yes I am Naruto Uzumaki and here you go this should cover it for tonight I will be leaving tomorrow morning." He replied then added as the noticed the paper " an what may this be" holding the paper up that had a second room key in it "that is the room number and room key to my room in case you wanted to stop by" she replied seductively as she licked her lips. "Ah okay thank you miss I will keep that in mind" he said as he watched her sway her hips walking away.

"_Damn she was fucking hot I might need to stop by just to see her again" _Naruto thought to himself as he set his stuff down in his room. It wasn't that big it had one bed, a small couch, a T.V., a bathroom, and a small fridge. "Okay I guess this will do for the night" Naruto said to himself as he took off his jacket and grabbed the room key to his and Ten-Ten's room. _"I guess I should maybe shower before I head over there because I have been in my car for the past 5 hours"_ he thought as he entered the bathroom.

**Ten-Ten POV**

_"he was so hot I can't believe that I didn't take him then and their" _she thought to herself as she slowly undressed anticipating the blondes arrivals she removed her tank top and jeans leaving her in black and red lingerie. That showed off her breast and ass. "Oh he won't be able to resist me after this" she said as she heard a knock on the door _"that must be him" _she thought as she yelled for him to come in.

**Naruto POV**

"Come in" was all Naruto needed to here as he walked into her room. He had changed into a pair of blue jeans a black muscle shirt and his usual boots. As he walked in he was surprised that she was in her underwear but she surprised him again by pushing him to the bed and unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off along with his boots leaving her to see a large bulge growing in his underwear. He pulled off his shirt and watched as she pulled his boxers off so fast that his cock slapped her in the face as it sprung from its prison. _"He is so big, how am I supposed to fit that inside of me." _She screamed in her mind as she grabbed the monster and slowly started to jerk him off before she started to suck the tip then slowly adding more into her mouth.

"Fuck Ten-Ten your mouth feels so good but I hope you like deep throating" he said as he rammed his cock down her throat causing her to gag until she finally got used to it and she slowly started to finger herself. "you like it when I fuck your throat your getting off on it you naughty girl" he said as he rammed into her throat again "shit I am cumming" he shouted as he released his huge load causing Ten-Ten to start pulling away from his cock which gave a 'pop' as it came out of her mouth.

"Naruto I need you in me right now" she said as she pulled her panties off "okay Ten-Ten" he replied as he positioned himself out side of her entrance "Ten-Ten this going to hurt so I will do it fast" he said as he rammed his whole length into her causing her to scream in pain then pleasure as he continued to ram her pussy harder and faster. "Naruto you are so rough but it feels so good don't stop" she screamed as he continued to fuck her senseless "Ten-Ten your pussy is so tight I don't think I can last much longer" he shouted as he started to ram her harder.

"YES JUST KEEP FUCKING MY TIGHT TWAT IT FEELS SO GOOD, OH GOD I'M CUMMING" she screamed as she raked her nails down his back. "Ten-Ten why don't we let those breasts out" he said as he removed her bra and started kneading her breasts "fuck I'm going to cum Ten-Ten" he moaned as moved faster "YES CUM IN MY PUSSY PLEASE CUM WITH ME" she screamed "Ten-Ten" "Naruto" the lovers shouted as they reached their climax's. "hey Ten-Ten you ready for round two because I want to fuck that tight ass of yours" naruto said as he positioned himself out in front of her second hole "wait Naruto SHIT YOUR DICK IS SO BIG IT IS TEARING MY ASS APART" she screamed as he fucked her ass with just as much vigor and speed he did with her pussy. "Ten-Ten your ass feels so good it is sucking me in with each thrust" he shouted as he continued ramming her ass "I'm GOING TO CUM YOUR TEARING UP MY INSIDES AND REARRANGING THEM I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER" she shouted as she came and passed out. "Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass Ten-Ten" he shouted as he let his load out and fell asleep with his dick still in her ass.

**Morning 7:00 A.M. Ten-Ten POV**

"shit that was a good fuck last night Naruto" she said as she reached over to the other side of the bed but only found a note. She opened and read it

_Dear Ten-Ten,_

_ I had to leave and I hope to see you again and thank you for the super hot sex last night your favorite blonde_

_ Naruto_

_P.S. you have such a tight ass I can't wait to fuck it again._

Ten-Ten red this with a giant blush on her face "NARUTO" she screamed startling the blonde as he drove down the road causing him to almost hit a armadillo crossing the road.

**Well guys there is the second installment and I will try to update more often and if you are reading KHL then please wait I have been having some writers block when I try to write that story so see ya**

**Phantom Of The Leaf**


	3. Two Sexy Blondes

**Hey Guys I'm posting this as my Halloween update and yes I know this isn't exactly Halloween but I was only about ten minutes off and I'm pretty confident about this chapter. Today it will Temari and there is a special guest in this chapter also have fun. I also apologize for this chapter being so short.**

Naruto was barreling down the road in the middle of the dessert as a tan Scirocco GT 24 pulled up next to his car. He looked to see the driver was blonde haired girl with four pig tails she had a black tank top with a tan vest over it, she also had black denim booty shorts, and tan slip on vans. "Hey I'm Temari lets race 200 bucks says you can't beat me to the next half mile" she shouted as she took off down the road. "Shit I won't let her beat me I don't have 200 Bucks" Naruto shouted as he followed her catching her quickly. They were neck and neck as they came into the last 100 feet and it looked as naruto would win but as the last second Temari hit her N.O.S. And shot forward beating the Male Blonde by a couple of inches.

Temari slid out of her car and walked over to Naruto's "okay pay up" she said leaning against his car "well you see… I only have 150 because I had to spend some of it on a motel room last night." The Blonde said as he rubbed his head sheepishly "well then we have a problem so I have a solution you come back to my place and let's see if you are up to the job I have for you" Temari said as she went back to her car swaying her hips giving Naruto a good view of her plump ass _"damn she is so fine" _he thought as he started his car and followed her.

Temari's Apartment

"hey I didn't catch your name" the blonde female asked as she unlocked her door "I'm Naruto, and what is this job you have for me?" he questioned as they walked in to her apartment "well it is like this me and my roommate are Bisexual and we haven't had sex with a guy before and we have been looking for somebody who isn't an ass who will brag about it to their friends." Temari said with a small blush on her face "so will you do it" the Male Blonde looked dumbfounded "hell yes I will do it" he shouted as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay let's get started she should get here soon" Temari said while she undid the belt on Naruto's pants as he slid off her shirt and vest. He looked at her black lace bra and reached behind her and unclasped it revealing her large D-Cups. "fuck I'm so hard" Naruto said as Temari rubbed his Rock hard cock through his boxers "you are pretty big" she said she slipped off his boxers revealing his 12inch cock. Temari hungrily sucked his cock while he rubbed his hands through her blonde hair "Temari I just gotta feel your throat so get ready" he shouted as he started ramming down her throat "fuck your throat is so tight I won't last long in here" he shouted as he continued to ram her throat hard.

Temari couldn't believe that she was letting him fuck her throat but she just loved feeling her mouth and throat stretched around his large cock. "I'm going to cum Temari" he shouted as he released his load the first shot filling her mouth and throat the second leaking out of her mouth while the third covered her face.

"that was so fucking hot Temari I didn't know you liked to be dominated usually you dominate me" a voice said from the bedroom entry way. Naruto turned to see another blonde woman with a bob cut hair style. She had large E-cup breasts and beautifully round junk in the trunk ass. "Naruto this is my roommate Samui, Samui this is Naruto an extremely hot horse dicked stud."Temari said as she continued to jerk Naruto off. "Samui come and join us" Temari said as she stripped her girlfriend naked as naruto pulled off his shirt and Samui pulled off Temari's remaining clothing leaving them all naked. "Naruto I think you should fuck Samui first I mean she is older than me" Temari said as Samui pounced naruto and positioned herself above his cock.

She started slowly but that was soon interrupted as naruto forced his entire cock into her extremely tight pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure and pain "fuck you are so big it feels so good" Samui screamed as her large voluptuous breasts bounced up and down with her body as naruto relentlessly pounded her tight twat. "Fuck you're so tight Samui" naruto moaned as he started thrusting faster and harder making her scream louder and louder. "FUCK NARUTO IT FEELS SO GOOD I'm GOING TO CUM ON YOUR BEUATIFUL COCK" Samui screamed as she experienced the best orgasm in ages "fuck Samui I'm cumming" naruto shouted as he flooded her tight pussy with his jizz along with covering pussy lips.

"my turn but Naruto don't hold back at all" Temari said as she got on her hands and knees naruto positioning himself behind her "Temari I'm gonna fuck you into a coma" he said as he rammed all 12 inches into her and continued to ram her pussy harder and harder "fuck Naruto it feels so good I'm ALREADY CUMMING" Temari shouted as an orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shudder and fall face first into the pillow as naruto continued to fuck her pussy. "shit Temari you are so tight but I have an idea scream if it feels good he while without missing a beat slid into her ass "FUCK NARUTO THAT IS MY ASS YOUR TEAING MY INSIDES APART I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN" she shouted as he continued to fuck her ass until he reached his own orgasm filling her ass and covering it in his spunk.

"Shit that felt so good but I think I got one or two rounds left in me" he said as he walked over to Samui who was leaning against the wall fingering her pussy. He snuck up behind her and forcefully and quickly rammed into her ass causing her to screamed as he rammed her ass. "fu-u-u-uck that feels so good I'm going to cum" she screamed as she blacked out.

Next Morning 

Samui woke to find herself covered in cum and sweat and her roommate lying on the other side of the reason that they wouldn't be able to walk for the next few days. She looked up and saw the male blonde with a big stupid looking grin on his face she wondered why until she looked and saw his rock hard cock and realized that she wouldn't be leaving for a little while now.

**Okay guys tell me who you would like next Anko or Tsume and sorry if the chapter is a little rushed I was writing this at the public library because my computer wasn't working because my little brother downloaded a stupid game that took up to much space and I had to wait for it uninstall and it kept freezing if I tried to do anything.**

**Phantom of the Leaf**


	4. Aunty Anko

**Sorry for disappearing and everything I just needed some time to sort some things out. I will continue both stories though and to be nice I will allow 3 OC characters to join naruto and I have a plan for how I will introduce them all I need you to do is send me a Name, a Physical description, and a personality. I will take six of the suggestions and put them in a poll and give you a week to decide and of the six I will take the top 3 so get the applications in fast. Now let's get on with the story today will be Anko I hope yall enjoy. Also just to let you know Naruto will still retain some of his Ninja abilities like Shadow Clone jutsu and stuff like that but he won't use stuff like Rasengan and other stuff like that just some of the basics.**

Naruto didn't even know he could go this fast and it was incredible. He loved the feeling as he pounded Samui's tight cunt as fast and hard as he could while she laid there with her eyes rolled back while she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck Naruto fuck me it feels so good to have your horse sized cock in my tight cunt" She would scream over and over again. He continued to fuck her for about an hour while she screamed with each thrust.

"Damn Samui your pussy is just so tight and it feels so good I just have to unload in it" Naruto said as he finally climaxed filling her tight pussy with his spunk. He pulled out of her still getting some on her ass and back. "So you enjoy it?" Naruto asked as he looked at the blonde female.

"Naruto…Cock…Cum…More…Ass" She spurted out as she fell face first into the pillows while Naruto leaned over to her ear.

"Well I will take that as an invitation to tear your round slutty ass apart" he said as he rammed all 12 inches at once into her extremely tight puckered asshole causing her to scream even louder than before.

"Fuck Naruto you are so rough but it feels so OH GOD I'M CUMMING" she screamed as she came once again as Naruto brutally fucked her tight ass.

Naruto was enjoying the feeling of ramming Samui's tight ass and slowly felt his release coming "fuck Samui I am going to come again you want me to come in your ass?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Tits… Face" Samui was able to grunt out as he slowly pulled out of her. She then turned around and wrapped her large breast around his cock while she also began sucking the tip.

"Damn Samui your tits feel so good wrapped around my cock I won't be able to last much longer" the male blonde replied as he started to thrust in between her breast into her mouth faster. "Shit Samui get ready" he said as he came covering her face and tits in his hot spunk. Samui passed out soon after from exhaustion.

Naruto looked at the clock and realized he was supposed to pick up his Aunt from the airport in twenty minutes and take her to her house not far from here. "shit I got to go" Naruto said as he dressed and ran out the door leaving Samui passed out on the bed with a fucked stupid smile on her face waiting for Temari to get back so she could help her to the shower.

**20 Minutes later at the airport**

Naruto was waiting for his Aunt Anko who technically wasn't his aunt that is just what he called her because his mom and she were best friends. He saw his sexy Aunt who was wearing tight short shorts that showed off her round ass, a purple tank top that barely confined her large DD-cup beasts and purple high-top converse.

"NARUTO" she shouted as she ran over to him and jumped up causing him to catch her to keeping her from falling but his hand holds ended up being her round ass cheeks. "Damn naruto I didn't know you had the hots for your Aunty" she said as she rubbed his cock with her hand "I mean I have had such a boring vacation I been in the need for some good loving"

"No no it's not like that I mean I didn't want to grab your ass" Naruto spurted out as he set her down on the ground and picked up her suitcase.

"So you mean you don't think I'm attractive" Anko said as they reached his car and he put the bags in the trunk.

"No I didn't say that you are extremely sexy and hot and I would love to grope you wait forget that last part" Naruto said as he felt his cheeks turning red as he got in the car with his Aunt and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh so now Naruto wants to grope his Aunt well I am fine with that I mean I have seen your cock before and that mother fucker is huge I wouldn't mind having that in between my legs" she said as she watched his reaction waiting to pounce.

"No that wasn't what I meant… wait what you mean you would be okay with it" Naruto said in surprise only to moan out as he felt Anko rub his already hard cock with her hand.

"Damn Naru-kun you've gotten even bigger I can't wait to suck that thing" she said as she unzipped his jeans to reveal he had been going commando by getting smacked in the face by his huge cock. She slowly gave it a lick causing naruto to groan in the back of his throat. She then took half of it into her mouth in one go amazing Naruto as she kept going until she reached his pelvis now deep throating him.

"Fuck your mouth and throat feels so good Anko I love it" the blonde said as she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock while reached over and started to rub her pussy through her shorts causing her to moan on his cock. "Fuck Anko you're so wet" he said as he unzipped her shorts and slid his hand into her panties rubbing her now exposed pussy then slowly sliding a finger in causing her to scream on his cock. He fingered her faster when felt her cunt clamping down on his fingers as she came.

He then pulled his hand away and started to impale her head on his cock "fuck I'm gonna cum try to swallow all of it" he said as he came when they pulled into her drive way filling her mouth and throat. Once she pulled away and finished swallowing his cum she looked at.

"Okay lets head into the house and finish this" she said as she put his cock away after giving it a quick kiss. They walked inside and as soon as Anko shut the front door he grabbed her and through her on the couch proceeding to rip off her shorts and pulls up her shirt so he could grab her breasts.

"Fuck Anko I have been waiting to fuck you for a long time" he said as he slowly entered her drenched pussy.

Anko found herself pushed onto her back. Naruto settled down on his knees between Anko's spread legs and started rubbing his engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing himself into her. Anko couldn't take her eyes off the twelve inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto grabbed her hips and with a savage thrust shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb.

Naruto grinned down at the suddenly overwhelmed woman before pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in. Moving his hands from her hips, Naruto hooked his behind Anko's knees and placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Anko's eyes looked up into Naruto's own as he started up a deep, hard fucking, she couldn't help but wonder where he learned to fuck a woman so thoroughly. She dropped that thought as Naruto kept hammering into her, forcing her tits to lightly bounce while pounding Anko's tight twat. While not as large as Tsunade's, Anko's breasts were still big, a fact he noted years ago at the family picnic when she grabbed him from behind.

Anko threw her head back when Naruto suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy. She just couldn't get over the size of him, he filled her like no one else ever had, and when she looked back at her stretched out cunt she gasped had a long, massive bulge running up it. She was so filled with cock she could see it in her stomach! She decided right then and there she would let Naruto fuck her whenever and however he wanted, be it her mouth, pussy, or even her virgin asshole. The thought of that monster stretching her unused ass filled her with some fear and a lot of anticipation. That would have to wait though as Naruto fucked her to a mind blowing orgasm. As she came down from her high she noticed Naruto had pulled out before she saw him stand above her facing her pussy. Reaching down Naruto grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled them up until only Anko's head, neck and shoulders' were left on the ground. Positioning himself at her cunt once again he drove his prick down into her. This new position allowed Naruto to plunder her pussy in new and pleasurable ways. Anko could only look up in fear, amazement and ecstasy as her cunt was pounded mercilessly. Stuck in this position she was fucked into a mind numbing orgasm, except this one just seemed to never end. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of getting fucked senseless Anko felt Naruto's dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again.

"Here I cum" Naruto grunted as he started to pump massive amounts jizz directly into Anko's womb, causing her stomach to swell from the sudden over-stuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts Naruto fucked his load into Anko's swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm splattering down onto her face and tits covering her in the thick cream.

After pumping the last of his load into the stuffed woman Naruto withdrew his spent dick and allowed Anko's lower body to fall back to the ground. Looking down, he was surprised to see Anko had actually passed out with a huge smile on her cum covered face. Kneeling down Naruto picked her up in his arms and headed to the master bedroom, it was getting late and he was exhausted from fucking two sexy ladies completely stupid in one day._'Still,'_ He thought, _'I don't think my life could get any better.'_

_**I'm back and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I have been through a lot recently and I just couldn't bring myself to writing I hope you enjoyed it and I will attempt to be better and continue this story to the fullest**_

_** ~Phantom**_


End file.
